The Boredom Chronicles
by ForgottenUmbrella
Summary: Sometimes we wonder what life would be like in other worlds. How would life for them would be like in ours?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a remake of my fan fiction with a non-existent plotline, combined together with my comic that I will probably never finish. Italics are events or the viewpoint.**

**Claimer: I own everyone in this chapter, since this person here is my FC.**

**Thanks to Written Twilight for pointing out my mistakes.**

* * *

_Recording start_

"Good morning, teachers and friends. This is Chen Lyra, class 6A. I find school quite fun, although studying makes me fall asleep. I enjoy it due to the people in my class, and that the food in the cafeteria is edible.

"I do wish that the construction on the school would finish soon, as the noise often disturbs my class during lessons since my classroom is near the construction site. The most annoying thing about this, however, is that they installed an air-conditioner in our classroom. It came along with many complaints and arguments, but I was glad that they did, due to the near unbearable heat of summer.

"For example, the people who sit under the air-conditioner always feel cold, and want it to be switched off, while some others want to have it on even when it is raining. Personally, I only enjoy the air-conditioner on warm days, but also dislike the fact that my classmates often set the temperature to 18°C, the lowest temperature possible. Normally I just set the temperature higher.

"I noticed that this girl often wears her jacket when the air-con is not on, but immediately takes it off when it is switched on.

"Thank you for your kind attention and have a pleasant day!

"Now all I need to do is switch off the camera. Yay! I'm done with this random piece of fudge I had to do! Ahh! This was caught on camera! I better edit this out!"

_Recording end_

I wanted to rush and immediately edit the video which I recorded for school use, but decided to take a break and play some music on my computer instead. I thought of the people I had used as examples in my video.

There was Riin, a girl who enjoyed saying "Hn" instead of speaking normally, and the girl who memorized pi. 3.1415926535... Just thinking about her makes me want to think about pi too. Then there's also the one who loves her dictionary, and the other who advertises anything she can get her hands on. Oh yeah, there's also the one whom I call the 'Human Sponge'.

I walked into the kitchen to raid the fridge, along the way kicking my brother-whom-I-forgot-about's ass. Oh wait. I kicked his butt. I was not in the mood to kick his non-existent pet donkey.

My school has students from 1st to 9th grade, and I am in the 6th this year, and am 11 years old. After remembering that my classmate had left for another country as her parents needed to go there for work, I wondered if anyone would join our class.

I thought my life could not be more unexciting. All I had been doing for the past few years was study and play. I was completely convinced that my mundane lifestyle would never get more interesting, but I was wrong.

Completely wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Boredom Cure

_This is Hakurei Reimu, the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine._

I looked up into the sky only to see the crow tengu Aya flying above me and throwing those newspapers. I stopped sweeping my shrine and picked up the newspapers, hoping that the articles today would be interesting.

Sitting at the small table outside my shrine, I sipped some tea while reading the newspaper. I wondered what had possessed me to say that everyone could meet at MY shrine, before remembering that most of the other residents had fairly inaccessible houses, plus majority of them knew the location of mine.

The list of people and other creatures coming tomorrow was incredibly long, and the higher the number of people coming, the more work I had to do to prepare the shrine. Remilia-san and Sakuya-san from the Scarlet Devil Mansion were coming, and that meant shielding the entire shrine from the sun, otherwise Remilia-san would hold her parasol all the way here and back, and the last time that happened she got annoyed and attempted to permanently block out the sunlight.

All of the large places had some people coming, although the sole representative from Eientei was Reisen Udongein Inaba, which I was somewhat glad for, as all the residents of Eientei were... how do you put it... weird.

The next day, everyone arrived. Fortunately, everyone did not arrive at the same time.

Yukari-san immediately began talking. "The problem is that there is no problem, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "The lack of things happening is boring. I don't enjoy solving incidents that much, although it does give a sense of accomplishment when they are solved. Ever since the spirit incident, nothing interesting has happened at all."

Marisa cut in. "You're saying that you WANT something to happen?"

I fully agreed with her, although we had to ask everyone for ideas on what to do.

Marisa, of course, replied at once. "Destroy Reimu's sh-...!"

"Never!" I screamed, whacking Marisa with my gohei. "It already happened!" It had, as a matter of fact. Many times.

Yukari-san said, "Well, in that case, why not send someone to the outside world?"

Marisa mumbled something about schools, like the ones we had in the human village. I thought that this was a great idea, except that the schools in the outside world do not have a were-hakutaku for a teacher, nor do they see youkai. Wait a minute. The humans in the village don't see youkai often, if not at all.

"That...is a great idea!" I exclaimed. "We should have someone go over there for a while, preferently someone who isn't or wasn't human but could pass off as one. This means no wings, tails or anything else that will make them stand out in the human world." By saying this, I had already eliminated more than half of Gensokyo's residents.

Sanae-chan asked about the age of the person we were sending. "Actual age, not appearance age." She said. This left REALLY FEW ones who fit all the criteria.

"Hey," came a voice. I saw the crowd who had been listening attentively part, leaving a wide circle around a pair of people. They were inhabitants of the Palace of the Earth spirits. The one whom was speaking was the master, the feared Komeiji Satori. She was a Satori, (I always found her name _very unusual and creative_) and had the ability to read minds, which is why everybody moved when they saw her, for fear of having their minds read. Accompanying her was her pet black cat, Kaenbyou Rin, Hell's Traffic Accident.

"I know someone who could do this. You know, Koishi? I know that you said 'This means no wings, tails or anything else that will make them stand out in the human world.', but I know that the uniforms that they wear to what you call school can cover her third eye. So as long as she does nothing else to make her noticeable, she should be perfectly fine." she said. "Oh, so you're thinking of sending me instead, shrine maiden? Impossible."

Dang her mind-reading abilities.

I was extremely wary of her idea at first. Who ever heard of sending a satori to the human world on purpose? Then again, who ever heard of sending a youkai to the human world in the first place?

"It was your idea, shrine maiden," Satori-san said, even though Yukari-san and Marisa had actually suggested it.

"So then it's decided what we should do to cure our boredom? Komeiji, make sure your sister does the job properly, and I'll handle transport from here to the human world and back. There is one more thing; shopping." Yukari-san informed her.

Suddenly, another voice came out of nowhere, "Why meeeeee? Onee-chan, why'd you let me do it? Why must I be the one to solve your problems?" The younger Komeiji sister materialised in front of the other. She had been listening to our conversation all along, without anybody noticing.

Dang her subconscious-manipulating abilities even more.

"Because you're the only one who's free enough in our house."

"You're basing it on how much free time I have? 'Free enough in our house' so the rest of you are expensive?"

The one and only way to beat her mind-reading abilities: Talk faster than you think. Few people have the ability to do this, but spending most of your time around a mind-reader will make you develop a habit of keeping your mind blank.

Anyway, it was time for the Palace of the Earth Spirit's inhabitants to go shopping... in the outside world.

_Yo, Koishi. Your turn. Oi! I'm done already! Get back here now!_

_I would like to apologise to the readers as this will not be continued until we catch Koishi, which might take a while, so until then, bye!_

* * *

**I hope that no one is extremely OOC. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Survival Shopping

Well, I finally decided to haul myself off SA for now to put together this chapter! Which is also about SA...

Oh, and Night Chimes said that the prologue was a bit boring. Sorry about that, but for some reason I could not seem to make it funnier. Personally I do not like the prologue as much as everything else. Italics are mostly other peoples subconscious in this chapter.

* * *

_Hello! This is Komeiji Koishi, the satori who can't read minds._

I ran into the forest near the Hakurei Shrine, hoping to escape from the red-white shrine maiden and my elder sister. For some reason, they had chosen me to cure Gensokyo's boredom. Me, of all people, to go to the outside world and go to 'school'.

I _am_ one of the youngest non-human inhabitants of Gensokyo, and _am_ one of the most human-like, save for my third eye, but those aren't good enough reasons to send me to the outside world, alone, and try to blend in with all the humans! I'm a satori, for Kanako-sama's sake! Even if I somehow successfully blend in, it will take a lot of work to prepare me.

I stood in the middle of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, thinking about what this job could actually do for me. Of course, while I was daydreaming about how much fun this task could actually be, the red-white caught me and dragged me back to my sister. I willingly let the shrine maiden take me, having witnessed her power when she fought me at the Moriya Shrine.

Sister immediately took me back to our home underground, while re-explaining everything that they had discussed at the Hakurei Shrine, as if I hadn't been there the whole time.

"According to Yukari-san, by human standards, you look like a 6th grader; a twelve-year old child." Satori onee-chan told me.

Now that was something I hadn't heard during the meeting, and wondered if that was supposed to be an insult or something. I'm what? 50 years old? (A/N: I'm just guessing. I have no idea what is the lifespan of a satori.) Then again, according to Aya, Sister was sometimes called the fifth-grade elementary student loli by some people, so maybe it wasn't.

Anyway, we started thinking about how to get me ready for the outside worlds 'school'. Onee-chan said that Orin could accompany me to the outside world to buy things required for 'school'.

"However, you must not ask them to deliver the items to our house/mansion/palace really really deep underground which has a hole in the backyard, as they will never find it, unless Yukari-san and Red-white decide to let them in, and the chances of that are about as much as Okuu successfully taking over the world. Wait, the chances of that are about as much as Remilia Scarlet sparkling. Yes, that sounds about right."

I guess that the humans would probably just think that Orin's cat ears were a hair band or something. They would probably only suspect that she was a kasha if she walked around with the evil spirits floating around her and that wheelbarrow thing of hers.

...

"No. I have to follow Satori-san's wishes." Rin told me. I was trying to protest against going into this shop that read 'School Uniforms Sold Here' on a signboard while trying **not** to listen to Rin making dying cat noises. This was partially because there were many humans there, shopping, and partially because Rin was so nervous about bringing me here that her form kept flickering between a cat and a cat.

What am I talking about? I am talking about the outside world, which we had never been to. We had both been born and raised in Gensokyo, only occasionally hearing tales about there.

_Relax. Don't change form any more. For Koishi's sake._

"Thank you, Orin," I said, stretching up to pet her head the way I knew she liked.

_So relaxing..._

I think I will stop reading her subconscious now.

We walked into the shop, trying to look as casual as possible, which can be difficult with a cat. I was wearing my favourite orange jacket over my orange shirt to cover my third eye to prevent the humans from staring and thinking that I was a weirdo.

A freak. What Sister and I had to put up with being called for years until we moved underground and I closed my third eye. Now that she is a SIP (Somewhat Important Person) in Gensokyo, we can at least go out without _too_ many insults. Underground is where we found Okuu and Orin. They were rather young, but still older than us, and did not have the ability to turn into a humanoid form yet. Onee-chan raised them until they were old enough to do jobs around our house.

Of course, they already knew each other and are best friends, despite being a cat and a bird.

"Satori-san said to get the one with a brown jacket over, Koishi. Just find the correct size and you should be fine." Orin told me.

I walked over to the counter where this lady was standing.

"Brown jacket you say? That should be Yakumo's School for the Cheerful. Here, this looks about your size." She said.

What a strange name that place has. I took the pieces of clothing and went into this room and closed the door. Orin waited outside for me, quietly humming 'Corpse Voyage ~ Be of good cheer' to herself. I changed into the clothes and looked at myself in the reflective sheet of glass on the wall. This outfit made me look really flat-chested, but then again I didn't have much of a chest in the first place, unlike Okuu and Orin. It must run in the family.

The school uniform was basically a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a small red ribbon on the collar. The skirt was ridiculously short and pink, of all colours. I asked the nice lady at the counter for a longer skirt (after changing back, of course), but she refused and informed me that the longer skirts were also wider, and that they would look oversized on me. She was a great one to say that, because she was wearing a really long baggy skirt that looked like it could fall off any second.

We paid the lady and left with about three sets of uniform and headed towards the next shop we had to go to. This was going to be a long day...

...

"Why do we need so many?" I asked Orin. She had taken out her wheelbarrow to put all the books that we had bought in, although some people were giving us funny stares. Ah, here's one now!

_Random Passerby: I've seen people use bags, trolleys, even other people, but I've never seen a wheelbarrow._

Meh. They should see what Orin REALLY uses the wheelbarrow for.

There were big books, small books, long books and thin books. I wondered how I was going to carry them all to school. Maybe I could manipulate someone into helping me... I was joking! I guess I could borrow Orin's wheelbarrow or something.

_Orin: Nooooooo!_

Apparently Orin has developed mind-reading abilities too.

How absolutely awesome.

After we finished, we headed back home with lots of things in tow.

_Thank you for listening to me! I hope school will be fun for both you and me!_

_My hat is my friend. I wear it all the time. It helps me relax._

* * *

Orin sings her own theme, Yukari owns a school, the Komeiji sisters' pets are older than them, and Koishi wants to use a wheelbarrow as a school bag.


	4. It Begins Tomorrow

Thank you to everyone who reviews!

Orin is annoying. I always fail on her boss fight, especially all cards involving zombie fairies. You keep killing her but she always comes back. Maybe cats really have nine lives.

On another note, Remifura Spirits (Touhou spinoff game) is seriously hard for me. Don't know why.

Enjoy the short chapter that I was very lazy with and had to haul my ass to do?

* * *

_Utsuho Reiuji/Okuu is here today on CNN! (A/N: No she isn't. It's just Cirno's news channel.)_

Hello everybody! I just heard that the rest of my family are doing this thing and sending Koishi somewhere, so I went to go and see...

Orin: Wrong wrong wrong! It's my turn, birdbrain.

...

_I am Orin, cat of the Palace of the Earth Spirits._

Sorry about that, sis. My friend the bird forgot that it was MY turn, not hers.

When we arrive back home, Satori-san immediately grabs everything and heads towards her room. Koishi and I stand there in silence, until I finally decide to go to the Nuclear Furnace where Okuu is.

I bet you're probably thinking, "But she is radioactive! Won't you get hurt by the radiating radiation?"

Nope. I won't. I have absolutely no idea why, but I am practically immune to the effects of her radiation. Perhaps it is because I spend so much time around her that it does not harm me. Due to this, Satori-san made me share a room with her so that we had other rooms for guests and storage.

Koishi has her own room, and so does Satori-san. She would have gotten Okuu to share with Koishi, but her room is... well... weird.

We sleep in a bed. (Duh) Normally we sleep in our animal forms, because sleeping in our human forms would just take up a lot of space and I would be sleeping on the floor 99% of the time. Those wings of hers are really, really large, since each wing is her height.

I should really stop talking about sleep. It's making me feel sleepy.

The Nuclear Furnace is warm. It also makes me want to curl up in a ball and sleep. I fly over to Okuu, trying not to get burnt.

"Hey Orin!" she yells over the roar of the flames, "Got any corpses lately?"

"Yes. Let's talk over dinner instead of over the flames!" I yell back.

...

"Today I found an ice fairy. She had been knocked out cold and I wanted to cart her off, but she woke up before I could do anything, so I ran away." I said.

Koishi makes this face like a laughing turtle _while _eating mashed potato, which results in this really funny face. Of course, Okuu has to choke and spit out the food in her mouth. This happens all the time, except that this time, it landed on me.

"NYAA! I JUST SHOWERED!" I scream.

Koishi then makes this face like a fish and says, "FEEEESH. Glub. Glub. Glub."

I dodge more flying food and head towards our room to change my clothes. Speaking of clothes, when I was younger I used to wonder why everyone here wore the same clothes every day. I thought that it wasn't hygienic, but apparently everyone just has many sets of the same clothing. I will say that it makes choosing what to wear much easier.

When I get back to the dining table, everyone is already done eating and is sitting around, chatting. I quickly eat the rest of my food.

_Girls are now eating, please watch warmly until they are done._

Tomorrow, 'school' will start for Koishi and the fun will start!

We already planned out the whole thing with Yukari-san, the gap lady (hag) of boundaries. She would help us get there and back, but would not help us travel around the human world.

_Koishi: Yay~ Tomorrow will be a fun day~ I can go to the outside world and play~!_

_Orin: Shush, I'm trying to do work here._

_Koishi: DENIED._

* * *

Once again, sorry for how short this is and how long it took to upload.

The faces Koishi makes are from a friend of mine, who once said, "May I have the FEEESH and Chips?"


	5. The Girl with the White Hat

(Skip long author's notes if bored.)

First of all, thanks for reading this until here. I say that because the prologue-ish chapter might have put people off reading, since  
a) It's narrated by an OC  
b) It's short  
c) IT'S AS BORING AS WATCHING ME TALK TO MYSELF... which is almost what it is.

Secondly, replying to reviews.

Guest (Chap. 3): "My hat is my friend. I wear it all the time. It helps me relax."  
Why the hell am I getting the chills?

...Because this line is actually an altered version of what Koishi says in a certain heart-throbbing adventure which she stars in. (If you know what I'm talking about then yes, I watched it. At night.)

SalutationsToYou (Chap. 4): You had to haul your non-existent pet donkey to write this?

Yes, yes I did.

In this chapter, I finally stop procrastinating and get Koishi's face to school. Enjoy...? (Oh, and the way the teacher is speaking isn't a lot of typos. I think it's obvious enough. Please tell me if it hasn't, because then I need to make it more... extreme.)

* * *

"Class, today we are having the introducing of a student whom is new, so please give her a welcome full of warm!" said Ms. Yanaka, the (somehow) English and form teacher of Class 6A.

The class clapped in a half-hearted fashion while carefully observing the new student, who was donned in the regular female attire of the YSFTC, (Yakumo's School for the Cheerful) a mid-length pink skirt with a white shirt and brown jacket, with a small red ribbon tied to the collar. The rules of the school stated that altering the uniform and dying of the hair were not allowed, although students were free to wear any hair/head accessories they wanted.

"Kindly have the introducing of you to the class," Ms. Yanaka spoke again.

"Sorry. My name is Komeiji Koishi, hailing from the Yamanashi Prefecture of Japan. I have one older sister, and that's all I'm going to tell you because saying too much is boring ~" Koishi introduced herself.

Some boys in the class attempted to figure out why she was wearing a black bowler hat with a yellow ribbon, since that was not "attractive" to them. Then again, Koishi was not attempting to look pretty, or even draw attention to herself. However, the latter was already failing, since the only other hat-wearer in the class was a rather friendless girl by the name of Chen Lyra.

_Nobody told me there were going to be dudes in this school! _Koishi thought.

The teacher then directed Koishi to the only empty seat, which was next to said student. The only reason for this was because when the teacher initially let the students choose their seats, no one sat next to her. During previous years, she had a partner, but the girl had left the previous year, leaving her alone.

_Finally, I have a new partner, _thought Lyra, believing that Koishi would be like the rest of her classmates. _Guess I should try to act like a "normal" person, since all my classmates seem to prefer that. As in, attempt to keep up with the latest trends, and not go "HUH? WHO'S THAT?" when someone mentions their favourite singer or band. Also try not to fantasise too much._

"Hi?" Lyra asked Koishi, who was now seated beside her, her bag on the floor.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Glad that Koishi was being responsive, Lyra attempted to hold a conversation...

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Lyra."

"Like the musical instrument (Lyre)?"

"No, like the colour pencils."

...That was not weird.

/\\\/\\\

_Sometime later, during break..._

Koishi walked around with Lyra, who was showing her around the school, when a boy suddenly came up to her and asked in a suspiciously nice fahion, "May I help you with anything?"

Lyra groaned and hurriedly took out a notepad and pencil, seemingly from out of nowhere, and scribbled down something that looked like "Don't be too nice. Tell you more later."

Deciding to follow her classmate's advice, she told the boy, "No, but you can make me a sandwich."

The boy left without a word, mumbling something to himself.

"Not bad. Some of the girls that I saw tried to suck up to him, being as nice as they could. Once they saw that he was simply trying too hard, they disappeared from his view, so he targets new girls who don't know anything. Guy's name is Alfred something, but everyone calls him Fried, because AlFRIED." Lyra said, laughing at her own statement.

"So... do you always carry around a notepad and pencil for self-defence?" asked Koishi.

"Nah, don't need to. Have other ways of getting around getting attacked and stuff." Lyra replied. When presented with this sort of question, she always refused to divulge any further, lest anyone know what she could actually do.

It would shock people. It would make her get sent to the counsellor's. Most of all, she was too lazy to research the physics and learn and explain about her abilities properly.

[Insert facepalm here]

Koishi facepalmed hard enough to make some students who were walking past wonder if she was going to get a concussion.

_How did she know what I was thinking? _Thought Lyra.

_How did she know that I knew what she was thinking?_

_How did she know that I knew that she knew?_

_..._

Anyway, Koishi thought that it was impossible for someone to read her mind. Ever since she closed her third eye, even other satori could not know what she was thinking.

_She can't be a satori, can she? No third eye. Then again, I look like I don't have a third eye right now. But being the same as me is unlikely. Chances are almost zero, considering that this is the outside world, but still... A normal human can't do that, even if humans can fly in Gensokyo. No, the only way to read my mind is to do it internally. HOW IN THE NAME OF THE OLD MOUNTAIN HAG IS THAT POSSIBLE?_

**END**

* * *

Sorry for the short, cliché? chapter. No offence to Kanako, it's not that I think of her like that, but the SA cast might, considering she started off SA in the first place.

Yes, my stupid OC has an ability, which I hope doesn't make her too cliché or Mary-Sue-like. One hint: she's not human

Umm... review please? (I like knowing what I did wrong.)


	6. Peace - What Reimu wishes to have

This took way too long. I'm sorry.

SalutationsToYou: Yes, it was supposed to be confusing.

Prepare to read the most boring chapter you have ever read. Feel free to spend your time doing something else.

* * *

"Yukari..." said Reimu.

"Yes?" the person in question replied, her upper half coming out of a gap in the fabric of space.

"YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT. Why the fudgecaking hell did you allow the fairies, of all people, to get through the gap with Koishi this morning? Do you know how many members of the forest gang I've had to counsel today? Lily, Cirno, Sunny, Luna, Star, all gone! Even Daiyousei, who's supposed to be the most sensible! Vanished! Into the human world! The humans are going to panic! What will they think when they see some young girls with wings and thick clothing running around? What happens if someone realises Gensokyo's existence? One of them is a living air-conditioner, the others will either shoot you or scream that it's spring, even though IT JUST ENDED."

Yukari contemplated her options. She could either calm Reimu down or provoke Reimu. Since Yukari enjoys annoying Reimu, she decided to do the latter.

"Don't worry, at least your shrine will get more visitors."

"That's not the point..."

"At worst all that will happen is that someone will witness the almost-creepy way the fairies respawn after death, especially Cirno. It's so weird that I prefer not to view it if possible. I mean, she pretty much melts into a pool or clear water/blood and suddenly comes back to life when this huge icicle comes out of the ground. Of course, if it works properly and the icicle just transforms into her, then the children will probably think it's some magic trick, but if it doesn't work properly..."

"...It still becomes Cirno, but plus icicle shards sticking out of her body. It'll scar the minds of all those little kids out there. Yes, I saw it before, after I defeated her during the Scarlet Mist incident," replied Reimu, sinking down to the ground in despair. As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and current guard of the Hakurei Barrier, it was also her duty to return any people who wandered into Gensokyo, and to prevent them from remembering their time in Gensokyo. This was done with the help of several others, such as Yukari.

Apparently all Yukari managed to do was depress Reimu, which does not count as a successful provocation session. Well, even Yukari does not succeed all the time. Perhaps the inordinate amount of time she spends sleeping contributes to this.

Yukari learnt over her many years of life that if one option does not work, the other might. So, she tried the first option.

"Just kidding, nothing's going to happen. Those fairies aren't as dumb as they seem, you know."

"And how would you know?"

"I talked to the satori, Satori."

"Makes sense, eight purple clouds."

"Well, as I said, don't worry about it too much. Of course, I could always bring them back, but where would be the fun in that?"

"_I have a weirdo for a guardian. Ah, fate and life," _thought Reimu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ (This is my new symbol for breaks. The whole story is pretty inconsistent with these)

Koishi was getting bored after only one week of school. The lessons, or rather, lectures, were getting boring. All the teachers ever did was talk and hand out work to do. However, since this is Koishi, nothing could ever stay boring for long.

She decided to play a prank on someone. That someone would be either an unsuspecting teacher or boy in her class. She contemplated playing it on a girl, but Lyra would not be bothered at all and would probably shrug it off with a statement like "My pet spider is scarier than that," despite her not actually owning one. The rest of the girls would either be too startled or would faint on the spot, preventing them from having a good reaction. Screaming was too common a reaction to entertain a fifty-year-old youkai.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Meanwhile, in Gensokyo..._

Reimu had recovered from the initial shock of hearing that youkai had gone into the outside world, via Yukari's gaps nonetheless. She was looking forward to going back to her usual relaxed state.

Alas, her peace would not last long.

A small spirit floated by Reimu's head lazily. Instantly realising that this was not a regular occurrence, not that it should be, she grabbed all her weapons and headed towards Hakugyokurou, because questioning Yuyuko is the best way to find a culprit, whether or not the culprit has to do with ghosts.

Thus, she began her thirteenth large journey in Gensokyo by battling a small spirit, before fighting Yuyuko. As usual, Yuyuko's main weapons were dead butterflies, making Reimu wonder for the third time in her short life of only two decades where she got them from. She remembered her first and second encounters with the ghost princess, when she was a mere thirteen-year-old girl. Seven years of life had increased her fighting capabilities, but then again everyone had been training too. This was only to ensure a balance of power.

After defeating several more ghosts, a lady with too many ribbons, and a girl with a strange hairstyle whom had a spellcard that resembled Kisume's non-spells on steroids, and a racoon whom was called in to fight an invasion AFTER the invasion ended, peace was restored to Gensokyo. Well, at least until an emotionless white-haired girl appeared.

Peace was a very rare thing in Gensokyo. Incidents happen year in and year out. Are the residents of Gensokyo bored? I doubt that they are, because everything has a meaning and reason. If these were nonexistent, there would never be order in Gensokyo.

Peace and order are two different things.

Order is when everything is going as it should, with a fight occasionally happening. It is in a sense, necessary, because without it, the pent up frustration and murderous intent would overthrow the happiness that Gensokyo permanently has. Peace is when there truly is nothing happening, when everyone is calmly doing their own thing, having the occasional danmaku battle with a random inhabitant that was simply passing by.

Scratch that, peace and order are two similar things, just worded differently.

They coexist together in a calm fashion, because one has difficulty keeping balance on its own. If there was only peace, nothing would ever occur and the world would be one big stalemate. If there were only order, work would be done, but it would not have the same effort put into it. Everything would be done for the sake of being done, and emotion would take a backseat in all that is done.

The perfect world would be one with imperfections, partially because perfection is a subjective thing, and partially because there is no such thing as true perfection in everything.

* * *

...

...

...

Self insertion towards the last part, even though I know they are generally looked down upon. By my theory, Reimu and Marisa were born in 1991, and were 20 when Ten Desires occurred.

The original title was "Escaping Escapade", due to "Team 9" escaping into the outer world, but since that was not resolved, I gave it its current title instead.

The last part where I insert myself and rant about stuff was so I could hit the word count.

If you read through the whole thing, I applaud you for reading through this chapter which is pretty much a filler. I apologise if you were expecting something better.


End file.
